


Cougsen Tumblr Drabbles

by arrafrost



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cougar/Jensen drabbles that I wrote on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hat-Worthy

( _Anonymous said: Now I’m thinking about Cougar/Jensen, with Jensen bringing home a kid for whatever reasons, the kid gets to wear The Hat because Cougs turns out to be a total pushover and Jensen to everyone’s surprise ends up being the responsible one.)_

.

.

Jensen frowned as he walked in the door to find the hat of his lover  _not_ on his lover’s head.

"Hey! Why does she get to wear the hat?" Jensen pointed accusingly at his niece who was absorbed in the video games that Jensen had set up for her and Cougar before he left to get them all take out. He left his precious niece in the care of his boyfriend in order to get them all sustenance, and this is how he was repaid for his trouble. Mutiny. Betrayal.

Cougar shrugged, pressing a few buttons on the controller and taking out a few enemies to allow Becky to complete the mission objective by throwing the serving the volleyball and setting the net on fire . “She deserved it.”

"For what?"

"I took down a Buzzard all by myself!" Becky announced proudly, peeking at Jensen from under the rim of the hat. She was surprised she could still see the television from how large the hat was for her.

Jensen pouted, “And I don’t deserve the hat? I got the food. And last night I- I… um,” the hacker cut himself off, throwing a worried glance at Becky who was now focused solely on the game again. “I thought I performed admirably last night.”

"You did." Cougar agreed with a nod. "But it was not hat-worthy."

Jensen’s jaw dropped with an audible and offended gasp. “But I- you- this is not fair.” He pouted once again, unable to make his case for why his actions were hat-worthy when his niece was right there in the room with them, all innocent ears.

Cougar simply smirked as they drove into a safe zone in the game to collect the mission reward and save. “Food, Jensen.”

"Nope. I don’t think you deserve food. Sorry. All for me- and Becky because she’s a child and I can’t neglect her but I can neglect you all I want. You, my dear sniper, will get your own food." Jensen rambled as he set up their food at the kitchen table, Becky reaching for hers eagerly and Cougar only getting up to pluck his hat off Becky’s head. She didn’t seem upset by this, as she was able to see her food and where she was going more easily without the hindrance of the hat.

Cougar sidled up to Jensen as the hacker unpacked the food. He slipped his hands around Cougar’s waist and rested his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. The hacker did everything to ignore him. Focused on the food as he loaded only his onto a plate, didn’t even take out another plate for Cougar. 

” _Jensen_ ,” Cougar all but purred.

"Uh uh uh, not in front of the kid."

"Uncle Jake, don’t be mad at Cougar," Becky called from the living room but she didn’t seem all that concerned. She knew her uncle wasn’t actually mad, he was just sulking. 

"Cougar knows what he did wrong, and he can get some food when he apologizes."

He felt Cougar grin against his neck, his lips trailing up until he could feel Cougar’s hot breath on his ear. Jensen nearly fell over when Cougar started whispering in Spanish next to his ear, low and private so Becky couldn’t hear. Not that she’d understand it. Hell, Jensen didn’t really understand everything but he recognized a few key words that… spoke highly of Jensen’s actions the previous night. He always loved it when Cougar’s dirty talk was also a puzzle for him to solve.

"Okay fine! You can have food just stop…  _getting me worked up_ ,” Jensen hissed in a low whisper. 

Cougar smirked, stepping away from Jensen and picking up the plate Jensen had been putting together. 

"Oh hey not fair! That’s just-" Jensen paused, startled at the hat that was suddenly placed on his head and was shortly followed by a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

” _Gracias, Jen.”_


	2. Bubble Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I have a semi-cracky/semi-smutty prompt for you - Bubble Baths.

Jensen discovered Lush. No one was saying it was a bad thing or a negative thing but it certainly made sharing a bath between five people a little more complicated than it needed to be.

The team was already familiar with Jensen’s naked body so walking in and out of the bathroom when he was stripped down and in the tub wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary when they had to deal with naked Jensen at his computer. It was simply a different location… and with water.

It wasn’t even the bubbles or the fancy scents. Jensen’s particular favorite was a bubble bar called Candy Mountain which meant the bathroom smelled like sugar and candy for days and the water was bright pink and full of bubbles that made it almost easier considering the bubbles covered more than Jensen’s loose boxers with holes did.

What was unsettling was when a member of the team walked into the unlocked bathroom to either use the facilities or brush their teeth while ignoring the naked-bathtime-hacker only to find Jensen had a bubble bath guest.

It was Cougar that made everything about Jensen’s obsession with Lush and baths awkward. Because nothing prepared anyone for walking in on a nude sniper, sitting in the tub with an equally nude computer hacker, who was still wearing his hat. Cougar never took the damn thing off, it seemed, not even for the most bubbly of baths.

There became an understanding between the losers that whenever Jensen mentioned going on a Lush run, or baths, or going to the washroom, the team would line up at the bathroom first to get things out of the way to prevent awkward walk ins. And the only time they would risk going to the bathroom while Jensen was in the bath, was if Cougar and his hat were in plan sight away from the bathroom.

The only time the tension was eased by the two of them bathing together - three if you included the hat - was when the rest of the losers overheard them in the bath. For example, the time Jensen joked about blowing bubbles at Cougar’s hat. Jensen was promptly kicked out of the bathroom, with nothing but a hand towel, and Cougar enjoyed the rest of the bath on his own.

"He’s just being selfish…" Jensen muttered, covering his junk with the towel but walking with little disregard to how much skin he was showing. "Never should have introduced him to Lush baths… I swear he loves them more than I do."

“ _Do not.”_ Came the call of the sniper from behind the bathroom door.

"Then get out of the bath and prove it!" Jensen shouted back, turning to the door and giving everyone a great view of his ass. 

"…. _no_.”

"Yeah, that’s what I thought." Jensen shook his head, "Unbelievable right guys."

Aishi was laughing into Clay’s shoulder. Pooch with his hand covering his eyes since Jensen was flung out of the bathroom got up, “Love you guys but you have the weirdest relationship ever.”

"That’s okay, I’ll just cut him off this week as punishment. Sexually, is what I meant."

"Yes, Jensen, we got that." Clay shook his head with a sigh.

“ _Yeah right.”_

Jensen glanced back at the bathroom door, “Don’t think I won’t! Your dick will be coming nowhere near these lips, amigo!”

"Too much information, Jen!" Pooch cried, covering his ears now as he stood up and headed toward his room.

"Coug, will you let him back in so I can stop staring at his pale ass. For the good of the team?"

The was a long pause before Cougar mumbled  _"fine_ " and Jensen threw his hands in the air, victorious, prompting both Clay and Aishi to shut their eyes.

"All the bubbles better not be gone!"


	3. Inappropriate Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: May I prompt some Cougar/Jensen cuddling?

"Mmm… this is nice Coug," Jensen practically purred against Cougar’s next, nuzzling his face closer into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Cougar made a short noise of agreement, pulling Jensen in with the arm he had wrapped around the hacker’s shoulders.

"We should do this more often. I mean, the sex. Now the sex is fantastic. The absolute best. But this. Cuddling is satisfying in a whole different way and I like it. Guy could get used to the snuggling."

"Relaxing," Cougar nodded, pressing his lips to Jensen’s forehead. 

"And then we could do the sex after. Or before and end with the cuddles instead of falling asleep in various states of undress, oh my." 

Cougar rolled his eyes at the reference but didn’t object to the ideas Jake was putting forward. They were solid ideas, something they needed to keep them stable in this crazy job where they nearly got themselves killed on a daily basis.

"Cougar, Jensen. Now is not the time," Clay stated from the front seat of the van they were stationed in.

Pooch was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently, “While you guys are sickeningly cute, and I do mean sickening, I could heave right out the window right now if we weren’t on a job. Can you two please, please wait until Aishi gets back from ‘negotiating’ before you get all lovey-dovey. Even, and I know this might seem crazy, wait until we’re all in separate hotel rooms so we don’t all have to share the love?”

Jensen and Cougar mulled this over before Cougar tipped his hat, “Sex later.”

Jensen pouted, tugging at Cougar’s shirt. Cougar chuckled, petting Jensen’s back, “Cuddling does not stop.”

Jensen smiled happily, snuggling back into Cougar’s embrace, Pooch let his head drop onto the steering wheel in defeat and Clay, well Clay put up with a lot and he was thankful he didn’t have to see Jensen’s naked ass one more time this month.


	4. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes sharing prompt.

It was a rare occurrence and although the team was starting to see it happen more often these days, it still shocked them to their very core. Cougar without a hat was a Cougar that they didn’t entirely recognize. You could see his face clearly without the rim of the hat blocking your view and you could see his hair in all its luscious glory – even though the hat head was blatantly apparent.

Stranger still… it was how calm and unaffected Cougar was with the absence of his most defining feature as he cleaned and reassembled his sniper rifles.

However, what struck them the hardest and made them question the very fabric of the universe was the bright pink shirt on Cougar’s body. The darker and more vibrant shade of pink filling the flower on the center of the shirt with the words “Go Petunias!” inscribed around it. That was the day the world ended, or at least it should have.

Cougar glanced up after a good five minutes of Clay, Aisha and Pooch staring with their mouths wide enough to catch baseball sized flies and gave them a coy raise of his eyebrows. It was a simple gesture that asked “You got a problem?” and each member of them team immediately closed their mouths, shook their heads and went back to their own business. Even though they couldn’t help the odd glance in the new and improved flamboyant-hatless sniper.

It wasn’t until Jensen came out of the bedroom from where he’d been working on intel for their latest mission that anyone spoke. He was muttering off information about how easy it would be to break into building now that he solved their security codes and what exactly had to be done by each member of the team to get him into the office where he could download the vital information from the mainframe. It was all completely normal behavior for their hacker. Even the fact that he was typing away on his small laptop in one hand wearing no clothing at all, just his colorful boxers. That was perfectly typical.

It was Cougar’s hat sitting proudly atop Jensen’s head, the rim perched just above his round glasses, that made Pooch jump off the couch. “Am I the only one that’s even a little creeped out by this?”

Aisha glanced up and even though her eyes were wide, she shrugged as though it wasn’t something they could help. Clay cleared his throat, “Don’t let this effect the job.”

Cougar nodded, clicking one of the last pieces into place while Jensen’s grin spread wide across his face. “Nah the only time Cougar let’s me wear the hat is for sex.”

“That.” Pooch gestured, potentially wanting to knock the hat off Jensen’s head because only thirty minutes earlier, Cougar exited the room that he and Jensen shared, with the pink t-shirt replacement for his cowboy hat. “I didn’t need to know.”

Cougar smirked as he tested the scope of his rifle with Jensen now wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind. “You’re lucky.”

“Why’s that?” Pooch asked, knowing he was going to regret it.

“Not the worst Jensen could tell you.”

“Yeah, like the time-”

“Enough.” Clay stopped Jensen in his tracks despite his amused smile. “Mission’s started. Jensen, put some clothes on, Cougar, change your shirt and put your hat back on, you’re making me nervous.”


	5. My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cougar/Jensen, arguing over which side of the bed they get?

Jensen groaned as he flopped down onto the bed. His entire body was sore, muscles tense, back full of knots, migraine pulsing behind his eyes. All he wanted to do was curl up beside his best friend/boyfriend/person of interest because what the actual fuck did he really call Cougar now? and go the fuck to sleep. He didn’t even bother removing his clothes or crawling under the covers, he simply shut his eyes, laid his head on the pillow and waited for Cougar to climb into bed with him.

That is until he felt a nudge at his side. Jensen furrowed his brows, refusing to open his eyes as he squirmed away from the touch.

 

“Jen.” Cougar’s voice, deep and soothing yet demanding called to him from where he bordered on dreaming.

“Wha Cougs?” Jensen murmured.

“Move.” Was all he was given as a response. To that, Jensen opened one of his eyes to peer up at Cougar who was standing next to the bed, staring down at Jensen with a sort of challenge in his eyes.

“Cougs, what are you talking about, come to bed.”

“Wrong side.” Short and sweet and to the point. Leave it to Cougar.

Jensen glanced down at the bed and it hit him. That’s right, he always slept on the left side of the bed, not the right. Under any other circumstances, Jensen would have moved… not today. Jensen was too exhausted and he was comfortable.

“Sleep on the other side tonight.” Jensen muttered in a sort of dismissing tone as he closed his eyes once more. Immediately Cougar’s hands were on him, pressing gently against his shoulder, not moving him but the threat was there. “I swear to god Cougs, you move me and we’re not having sex for at least a week. I’ll rely on internet videos if I have to but I am tired, sore, and I want to sleep and if you move me I will-“

Jensen rolled over to the other side of the bed from the force Cougar put into the push. He felt the bed dip as Cougar crawled in under the covers, only keeping his arm above the blankets to wrap around Jensen’s waist and pull him close. Jensen shivered as he felt the other man’s even breath on the back of his neck.

“You are such an ass.” Jensen grumbled, squirming uselessly in Cougar’s tight hold because he knew he didn’t have the energy to fight back. He felt more than heard Cougar’s chuckle behind him before he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little hurt/comfort

Cougar stood with his arms cross, leaning against the doorway with a frown deeper than his usual default expression. Jensen had been holed away in his room for the past few days and he’d been… quiet. The team was grateful at first, for the peace and the lack of random useless facts catching them off guard when all they really wanted was a piece of toast and some coffee. Then they were concerned. Jensen was rarely this quiet, even when he was keeping to himself to fiddle with his tech. The hacker often withdrew to build new computers or to solve a code that was going to help the team (or help himself), but he always took breaks and came out to chat with the rest of the team.

After a brief team meeting, they decided to send in Cougar.

Jensen was wearing clothing for once, Cougar noted, as he sat in the darkness, light from the computer reflecting off his glasses. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt… a plain black t-shirt.

He didn’t seem to notice Cougar walking into the room and barely jumped when Cougar sat down next to him on the floor. 

“I’m just hacking dumb twitter accounts, nothing to report.” Jensen mumbled, eyes locked on the screen.

Cougar leaned back, stretching out his legs and letting his arm press against Jensen’s side.

“Earlier I hacked a blogging website, got rid of some unnecessary bags of assholes, that was fun.”

Cougar nodded, taking off his hat and setting it down beside him. 

“Tell momma bear that I’m hydrated and have plenty of protein bars, also some trail mix to balance out the entire bag of skittles I ate earlier. We’re all good here.”

Cougar picked up the aforementioned trail mix and took a handful, tossing it into his mouth. It was a little stale and had yogurt pieces that Cougar didn’t approve of but it was decent.

“Nutritional right?” Jensen did not sound enthused, probably would have if there were M&Ms in it. 

Cougar placed the bag back down on the floor, within Jensen’s reach, and tilted his head to rest it on Jensen’s shoulder.

The hacker twitched at the physical contact and Cougar thought he was going to shrug him off but after a deep breath, the tension seeped out of his shoulders. Jensen’s fingers paused over the keyboard and Cougar could hear him gritting his teeth. 

“I’m not all good here, Cougs…”

Cougar nodded, bringing his other hand over to rest on Jensen’s thigh.

Jensen let his head fall against Cougar’s and sighed into his hair. “Wanna cuddle?”

Cougar smirked, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s waist to lift him up as he stood. The hacker melted in his embrace, letting Cougar do all the hard work as he guided them over to the futon on the floor. 

Cougar pulled Jensen down to lay on top of him, he knew how much the hacker enjoyed sprawling and taking up the most room he possibly could when he slept, and he didn’t mind being smothered today. Jensen, however, rolled over and tucked himself right up against Cougar’s side. He left his leg and one arm covering Cougar’s body but kept the rest of him curled into an almost fetal position, head buried in Cougar’s shoulder. 

It was strange but Cougar didn’t remark on it, instead he wrapped one arm around Jensen’s back and pulled him in closer. 

Jensen closed his eyes, breathing in deep and let himself relax. Cougar traced patterns on Jensen’s back and he felt like the world… for a short moment, had been switched to easy mode. 

“You’re like a safe house…” Jensen mumbled into Cougar’s shoulder and he could almost _hear_  Cougar grinning. Like a calming, silent safe house in a point in the game when everything had gotten loud, and violent, and scary, and he desperately needed a break, a save point to recover and restock. The world would keep going on around him, angry and hard, but for right now, he could catch his breath and regain his composure, and he’d be ready to start all over again but with a little more health and ammo to ease the way.


	7. Skinny Dipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a picfic for [Meekobits' art](http://meekobits.tumblr.com/post/136565601269)

“Let’s go skinny dipping!” Jensen announced as soon as he saw the water through the window. 

Cougar had rolled his eyes but watched fondly as Jensen tore his clothes from his body, tossing them randomly on the floor as he darted to the back door and down the patio to the water. They hadn’t been able to afford a place right on the beach, so there was no sand and Jensen swore and cursed as he ran barefoot over the rocks and grass and stones before diving into the water and emerging with an even loud “SHIT!”

Apparently the water was cold.

Cougar finished bringing their bags into the cottage. They both packed lightly so there wasn’t much but Jensen insisted on bringing tech and Cougar insisted on bringing weapons - it was their compromise - so while their clothes and belongings fit into two small duffel bags, their equipment took up more room. 

He took his time walking down to the water, eyes on Jensen flop around randomly (probably looking for the glasses that fell off his face when he dived in), but keeping his shoes on because he was intelligent and wasn’t going to get cuts on the soles of his feet like Jensen. That is until he got to the edge and reached down to pluck his boots off one at a time. He set them aside, a safe distance from the water, before rolling up his pant legs and settling down on with his feet dipping into the water. It wasn’t that cold. 

“Don’t you smirk! It was brutal on the balls!” Jensen shouted before diving under the dark water. 

Cougar smirked openly even though Jensen couldn’t see him and stuck his hand out between his legs right before the hacker emerged from the water. Cougar pushed down on the top of his head as Jensen blinked the water from his eyes. He had found his glasses.

“Come in the water Cougs, you know it’s tempting.” Jensen grinned, placing a hand on either side of the sniper to pull himself closer and keep himself above the water. 

Cougar let his hand slip down to the back of Jensen’s head, but he didn’t pull him closer. “ _You’re wet.”_

“Yeah that’s what water does, Cougs.”

“Ever wonder what it feels like in the water Cougs? Ever wanted to know?”

Cougar rose an eyebrow to that and brought his legs up to loosely wrap them around Jensen’s waist. They could touch the hacker because his feet and lower legs were also wet. 

“ _Si.”_

“Yeah?”

Cougar nodded, “ _Not now_.”

“Aw Cougs, don’t leave a man hanging! Or floating…”

Cougar rolled his eyes, pulling his legs up but Jensen’s hands moved and wrapped themselves around Cougar’s waist.

“ _Jensen.”_

“Cougar.”

“ _No_.”

They shared a look. Cougar glared, a clear warning, a threatening stare that would scare even Roque if he were still around. Jensen grinned like an idiot about to get a selfie with a wild animal. 

Before Cougar could scramble to get away from the edge, Jensen pushed his feet against the rocks and hauled Cougar into the water with a notable splash and a curse in Spanish that was lost to the water that filled the sniper’s mouth. 

Jensen laughed when Cougar emerged and watched as his hands were already reaching around the surface of the water in search of the thing that Jensen was holding above his head, safe from the water. Jensen had grabbed Cougar’s hat before falling back into water, holding high above his head to keep it from getting wet. 

“ _You’re dead,”_  Cougar snarled, grabbing the hat from Jensen’s hand and throwing it expertly back to dry land. 

“Come on Cougar, water sex, that’s obviously the plan here.” But all the same, Jensen was treading water in a way that made him drift backwards, away from the angry boyfriend he had dragged into the water.

“ _Maybe later_.” Cougar narrowed his eyes.

“Fuck!” Jensen yelped, throwing himself back into the water and swimming like hell. He didn’t even have to look behind him to know that Cougar was already swimming after him… and he’d catch him too. Either way, Jensen was going to leave the water sore and tired tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you want :D


End file.
